


The Call of Spring

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: USUK Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Day 6, F/F, Mysterious Disappearance, Mystery, Nyotalia, Seasons, USUK Week, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Four hundred years ago, Alice - the Goddess of Spring - disappeared without a trace and her wife, Amelia, had been searching ever since.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: USUK Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Call of Spring

Summer was upon Earth once again. The heat of the sun shone in full force as temperatures rose to their highest, children, now out of school, ran about and played their games, and humanity was trying its best to collectively cool off. This was the time of year that Amelia ruled over. It was a time to have fun outside with family or friends, to go to the beach or the pool and jump into the cooling water. It was the time to relax, to take a break from life and simply sit and enjoy. It was the time to be completely carefree.

Anyone who knew the goddess knew that Amelia had all of those characteristics. She was tanned with the sun’s kiss, carefree like the wind blowing in from the ocean’s waves, and boisterous like the laughter of the children playing with one another in their free time.

Married to Amelia, was Alice - the Goddess of Spring. She brought life and vibrancy back into the world after the harsh winters. The goddess wasn’t quite what one would expect to bring such a change, but she did nonetheless. The two goddesses were an unlikely pair, to say the least. They bickered and argued and got onto each other’s nerves to no end, but it was without a doubt that they loved one another. There was a warmth between the two, a bond that was impossible to break. Since they were children, the two were inseparable and always coming to the aid of the other. It was a rare occurrence to see them apart.

Until the unthinkable happened.

On a dark, moonless night, when the days were teetering between winter and spring and the frost had just begun to melt, Amelia woke from her sleep to find Alice gone. Her disappearance was sudden and without warning - it stunk of something sinister. At least Amelia had thought so. That hadn’t stopped some of the gods from whispering vicious things. Alice had been unfaithful and had run off with a lover. Alice had abandoned Amelia because she’d finally had enough of her. Alice had spiraled into insanity and had gone into hiding. The longer Alice’s absence went, the more absurd the rumors grew, and the more depressed Amelia became.

Madeline and Francine - the Goddesses of Winter and Autumn - had tried in vain to pull her out of her darkness, but without Alice it proved to be unfruitful. And the summer that followed had gone on to be the worst on record. Temperatures had spiked to new highs, crops had died, rain became rare, droughts raged around the world, and hundreds of thousands had died as a result. So, when Autumn came, Francine and Madeline began their search for the missing goddess.

Francine spent her months on Earth in deep search. She’d asked nymphs and mortals and gods alike, searched the valleys and mountains and oceans for any sign. She’d found none.

Then Madeline’s turn came and she, too, spent her months searching. The winter that year was less brutal than that of those before it, but after the damage her sister had done she only thought it was just. Madeline travelled around the world, searching each village she came across and every boat that set sail. She found no sign of Alice.

When spring grew closer, the other gods grew weary. Alice had not returned and they feared what would happen if the season was left unchecked, as it had in Amelia’s depression. Yet, when the time came, flowers bloomed their vibrant colors and new life joined the world with ease.

The months of spring passed and grew into summer again. Amelia, despite the painful hollowness haunting her, had taken the reins for the first time since her wife’s disappearance and, to the objection of Madeline and Francine, also wandered the Earth in hopes of finding her.

And so the cycle continued - Amelia, Francine, Madeline - for hundreds of years.

Until...

“It’s hot.”

Amelia rolled her eyes at her sister. “Of course it’s hot, it’s my domain.”

“Tell me why you have to make it so hot outside again?” Madeline asked her, fussing with her long hair in hopes of pinning it up all the way.

“Because you have to make it freezing cold,” she snapped back. “Balance, sister dear, balance.”

Madeline gave her a non-comical hum as an answer while they walked through the streets of the big city. Neither was sure of which city or country they were in, but that tended to happen a lot. All of the big mortal cities looked the same to them, with buildings that reached to the sky and mechanical carriages that zoomed around on their pavement and finely dressed men and women chatting into their talk boxes on their way to work. In the end, it didn’t matter what language they were speaking or what they looked like, because the two sisters could hop to another part of the world and be met with a similar site.

“Remind me why I’m here again,” Madeline sighed as she watched a mother buy her young children ice cream. “I feel like I’m melting.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have worn long sleeves.”

“I always wear long sleeves, because it’s always cold where I am because I only come here during the winter.”

“Fair enough,” Amelia said back, rushing over to the ice cream stand and buying two cones, “but you love me anyways.”

Amelia handed her sister one of the cones and gave her a broad smile. Even after all this time, it didn’t reach her eyes. Madeline didn’t suppose the pain would ever fade but seeing her sister’s false smile was incredibly painful.

She took the ice cream cone and gave her sister a small smile back, wondering if her sister knew that she knew.

Together, the two goddesses walked through the streets of the city and watched the people passing by, occasionally glancing into the windows of the stores on the street. They passed clothing stores - with overly dressed mannequins modeling the clothes - bakeries - with vast arrays of colorful sweets and pastries that had been freshly baked - and bookstores - shelved on wall-to-wall with large stacks of books. But the one that changed everything was a small flower shop tucked onto a street corner.

Madeline had happened to glance into the window to admire the complex bouquets of flowers that it proudly displayed, when she saw a brief flash of long, blonde hair. She didn’t truly think anything of it, however, until the owner of the hair moved back into view. Madeline couldn’t believe what she saw, and she almost didn’t, but she tugged on her sister’s shirt anyways. Because there, through the flowers hanging in the shop’s window was Alice. Her blonde hair was back in a long braid down her back and she wore a bright blue apron labelled with the words  _ Kirkland Flowers _ .

“Amelia…” she addressed when her sister ignored her tugging and continued to walk.

Amelia, finally seeming to notice that something was wrong, stopped in her tracks and gave Madeline a curious look. “What?”

But Madeline just continued to stare through the window, almost afraid that Alice would disappear the moment she took her eyes off of her. What were the odds that they’d happen to just stumble across the woman they’d been trying to find for the past four hundred years? In a flower shop, of all places?

Amelia’s eyes finally followed Madeline’s gaze and locked on to Alice.

Beside her, Madeline could hear her sister’s breath catch. Before Madeline could even think to stop her, Amelia dropped her ice cream cone and ran into the store without a second thought. Cursing, Madeline followed quickly.

She was happy to find Alice, but there were so many questions. Of which, the answers could send Amelia into another deep spiral. Why had she disappeared? What had happened to her? Why hadn’t she come back to them? What was going on?

She couldn’t dwell on the questions for long. Instead, Madeline followed her sister into the flower store. And the last thing she remembers is the light tinkling of the bell above the door.

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 of USUK Week, I did both prompts, which were gods/mythology and seasons.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
